Comebacks
by listentothesoundsofthenight
Summary: A series of one-shots. Possible ways how Mugen, Fuu and Jin will meet again. It's rated T just to be sure. It's mostly post-anime and centred around Fuu and Mugen.
1. The wound

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters pertaining to the Anime/Manga series. They are the rightful property of their creator. I wrote this story just to enjoy myself. It has not been posted or created in attempt to receive any type of profit. All additional characters are my own._

_**A/N: **__I have pondered on this idea for a couple of months now. I planned it to fit in my other (German) story but I had to write it. I'm still learning English. Dear readers, be nice, please. :-) I plan to make this a series of one-shots. What do you think? Please, let me know. R&R_

_Enough of that and enjoy._

**The wound**

Fuu was cleaning the tables when a new customer entered the tea-house. She didn't look up. "Good evening. I'm sorry. We have already closed for today. Will you come back tomorrow, please?" She heard the man gasp and sit down. She turned towards him and stopped breathing. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Mugen" She exhaled.

The pirate looked up at her. He wasn't surprised to see her here. Actually, he had hoped that she hadn't left this place. A small smile appeared when he recognized her earrings.

"Where have you been?" She continued to clean the tables as if nothing had happened and he hadn't stayed away for over two years.

"Dunno. Everywhere and nowhere." He leaned himself against the wall. The pain was nearly unbearable but he did his best to hide it from her. The girl didn't look in his direction and adjusted the chairs around the tables. "Why did you leave?"

"Dunno. You screamed at me to get lost. I only did what you wanted." He could clearly remember. He fell asleep in her room after she had told him what had happened on this island. The fighter could feel the pain and rage again that he hadn't been able to save her from those insane brothers. He hadn't intended to pin her down and to force a kiss on her that morning. She had just startled him.

"Hmpf." She really couldn't blame him. She wasn't herself when she shouted that. She regretted it right away when she realised that he had left. If Jin and the others hadn't helped her, she wouldn't have been able to live through the following time. And now he was sitting here and she was furious and glad at the same time. He was back, finally. "Why did you come back?"

"Dunno..." He breathed laboriously and held his right side. Fuu turned to him worriedly. He held his abdomen and she could see blood soaking through his shirt and hand. She paled and ran to him. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Some ass-hole got me good. But he paid for it." The rogue smirked.

"Let me see." She reached for his hand.

"There is nothing to look at." He tried to hold her back.

"You're bleeding." She knew him. He would make a fuss first and eventually give in. She had treated both of them so many times. Sayo, who had given her a home since those final days on the island, taught her what plants she could use to heal illnesses and how to prepare salves, teas and so on. She wanted to become a healer like her. The wound had to be deep and she could clearly see his pain.

"You have to come back to my place." It wasn't a suggestion. She wouldn't let him go. Not this time. She knew, she had loved him for a long time and couldn't bear to lose him again.

The fighter raised an eye-brow. Her voice was demanding and he could see that the girl has matured over the years. When he left she was living with an elderly woman whose name he already had forgotten. "Are you still living with that woman?"

She nodded. "Of course. I didn't know where else to go."

She turned off the lights and dragged him out. The waitress closed the tea-house and led him to her home. It wasn't far away. They reached the house a few minutes later. Sayo wasn't at home this evening. She had met an old friend and they probably would talk the whole night. Fuu manoeuvred the man upstairs and opened the door to her small room.

A futon laid in the middle of the room. The window was on the opposite side and you could see the ocean and the island where her father had died. A warm breeze came from it and it smelled like seawater, seaweed and the coming summer. The sun set and the horizon was painted in various shades of orange and red. On the left wall was a shelf with her few belongings and many books. A tanto with a pink lacquered sheath lay on top of a pink kimono.

"Lay down. I'm going to bring a bowl of water, bandages and salves. I'll be back in a minute." She pointed at the futon and left.

He sat down slowly and took off his shirt. The wound was still bleeding and he felt just slightly bad about ruining her blanket. He turned to lay on his back and to let her treat his injury. The stray closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He put his hand behind his head and relaxed. Something only her nearness could do for him. He had tried to forget her and that lunatic journey but her picture would come to his mind every night.

She came back and put down the things she was carrying. She leaned over him and touched his wound very lightly. "Ouch" He opened his eyes and glared at her.

She knew him too well to be scared. "I'm sorry but I have to cleanse the wound and I'm afraid it has to be stitched up, too."

"Go ahead." He sighed and closed his eyes again. He felt her gentle but determined hands on his abdomen and wound. It hurt a lot and he tried to not to groan in pain that often.

She had to shudder nearly every time when he was flinching. While she was washing out the towel she took the time to examine his body with her eyes. He was thinner than before and had some new scars. The girl suppressed the desire to touch those which she knew that her journey had caused him. She took needle and thread. "I'm going to start now."

He nodded and readied himself. The pain was blazing but she put a salve on it and the pain eased. He lifted himself a few inches to help her with the bandages when he felt a droplet of water on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her face.

"Oy, why are you crying?" This wasn't good, he never knew how to deal with her tears. What was it the woman had said to him two years ago? Dammit, he couldn't remember.

"I've missed you since that day." The girl sobbed. She couldn't help it and she still didn't know how to tell him that she loved him. Would it scare him away forever?

"It would have been better if you had forgotten me." The man muttered. He had tried to stay away from the town, from her, but he always ended up in the outskirts. He refused to go to the tea-house and left as fast as he came here. But this time, there was this idiot who wanted to have his money. He still didn't know how this scum managed to hit him but he made sure that this was the last thing he ever did. Her anger got the better of her and she put a little bit more pressure on the bandage than needed. "Ouch. Be careful, will ya?"

"BAKA. How am I supposed to forget you when you come back to me?" She screamed and wept bitterly.

"Did you really try to forget me?" He screamed back angrily and slightly desperate.

"How could I? I love you." She blurted out. Both of them looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you really love me, not fishface?" He was shocked.

She nodded and hid her face in her hands. He didn't know if this feeling was love he felt at this very moment. But he lifted his arms and pulled her down. He had the urge to hold her tight and never let her go again.

Her voice was muffled. "Are you going to leave now?"

"No, I'm going to stay with you. Whether you like it or not." It sounded like a threat but it was the nicest thing she had ever heard him say. She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"I don't mind."


	2. Why was it

Why was it...

Why was it that he came back here anyway?

It was a miracle that he could remember the place and even her face and name above all things. He walked away one year ago and never looked back once. He had thought he could go on as if nothing had happened. But this proved to be plain impossible. She had managed to be a permanent ghost in his thoughts somehow along the way. He couldn't erase her picture any more and he had tried everything to forget her. His last thought would always concern her safety before he would fall asleep even when he got royally drunk.

Why was it that those annoying girl still possessed such power over him?

Her picture popped up at any time without that he wanted it. Dreams of her would haunt him every night. He could clearly hear her voice saying not to do this or that. Every time he entered a brothel he could see her sad face and felt slightly guilty. Sometimes he would turn around and leave. He was always royally pissed and would roar at her image to let him be.

Why was it that he needed to know where she was and if she was safe?

He had never taken care of somebody else than himself before. He couldn't figure out what it was that made him run back to her during that insane journey. She wasn't even his type of woman. Too skinny, nothing to look at, much too noisy and definitely too bossy. He should have been happy to never see her again but he wasn't.

Why was it that he was standing in front of the place he had hoped she would visit again?

He hadn't thought much about what she had felt back then. Her father had been killed in front of her and her bodyguards, no her friends, and she had nearly died, too. When he had arrived at those church and had seen her so badly beaten up his heart had skipped a beat. It had never occurred to him to ask her what had happened in there precisely. But it mattered now. Somehow, she and the other guy who he wasn't able to defeat had changed him. It took a while to be recognized by him but he caught himself deeply in thought more often after they had separated. He would sit on a rock near the ocean and watch, or should he better admit stare at, the waves for hours.

Why was it that he had those strange feeling of loss?

He had never missed someone or something. But now he did. He wanted to see her again. He craved to be on her side again and to protect her forever. She had given him a faint idea of how a normal life could be like. He couldn't handle the pain in his heart. It tore him apart. How in the world was he supposed to deal with it? He couldn't ask somebody nor would somebody answer him. Dammit.

Why was it that he only wanted to draw his sword for her sake? He was a fighter, a damn good one, and it was his satisfaction and the sole purpose of his existence to defeat stronger opponents and to kill them Nothing else was important. He had never considered if he would survive a fight. But now it mattered he wanted to live just for her. She had taken care of him and even shed tears for his well-being. Back then, it had made him feel uneasy and he would yell at her and scare her away. But the girl never had left his side nor had been afraid of him. That had impressed him more than he would ever admit to someone.

Why was it that he had gone with her in the first place?

"Mugen" The voice startled him and he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

_to be continued?_

_A/N: Hello. Thank you very much for the favourite and the story alerts. It made my day. Do you want to know who the person may be, where he is and what will happen? Then tell me please and I will update... *smirks*_

2


	3. Why was it part 2

**Title: **Why was it part 2

**Author: **listentothesoundsofthenight

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Mugen and Fuu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, though, I love them.

**A/N:**_I am so sorry. I have made you all wait for far too long. I know. I hope you can forgive me and that this new instalment will make it up with me again (a little bit). Actually the idea was born as I wrote the first part of it last year but I just couldn't bring myself to write it down. I made another version (Where is she?) but then I was too occupied with preparing for my English exam last June. After I successfully mastered the exam my real life needed much attention. I started to type this one back in October and it rooted itself on my hard drive. I have many new ideas scribbled in my notebook over the last month but I wanted to do this first. I am not sure why but a few hours ago I was ready to plot it out, finally. Please let me know, what you think about it. There will be some mistakes, I am sure. I will have corrected them in a few days, promised._

_Thank you for coming back my dear readers._

_And now enough of me and here you go. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>A tiny old man was standing behind him. 'Who are you?' He scratched his head.<p>

'My name is Zenkichi. I was with Kasumi Seizou.'

'Who? Don't shit me...' His eyes narrowed dangerously now.

'Kasumi Seizou, Fuu's father. But you do remember her, don't you? I helped her nursing you and that other man back to life. I am still impressed you have survived those horrible wounds.' His eyes flattered shortly to Mugens right side although the huge scar was hidden by his shirt.

'What ever...' With that said he started to turn and fought the urge to run as fast as he could. He wasn't entirely sure why he was even here in the first place.

'You are searching for Fuu, aren't you? She insisted that you would come back someday but I didn't expect to see you that soon.' A small and knowing smile appeared on the old man's face as Mugen stopped and glared at him from the side. He saw the tiny gleam in the ruffians eyes as he realised that she had waited for his return.

'It's non of your business. I'm outta here.' Mugen snorted at the other, entirely swuinging around and making a few steps away.

'She's on the beach.'

The pirate pretended to not hearing those words and nonchalantly walked further. But his heartbeat started to raise and he felt a lump in his throat. Unaware to himself his eyes had lightened up again and a grin had spread over his face. He was so lucky nobody was watching him closely at the moment or so he thought.

What the hell was going on with him? Just hearing her name was enough to make him feel slightly dizzy? There was no way he would let happen this. But his body seemed to have its own will because his feet let him to the path down to the beach.

At the edge of the cliff he paused and took in the view. The ocean. His only true home. He watched the sunlight glittering at the surface and how the waves grew higher and higher before they broke on the coast. He saw the seagulls sailing through the azure sky and heard their wild screams. He could smell the salt in the air filling his lungs and he felt at ease. The grin on his face changed into a smile. The ocean, his safe heaven.

Then his gaze reached the strand and there he could see a small figure. Her, he immediately recognized her despite the slight changes. Her silhouette had become more feminine and she didn't wear her pink kimono any more. She was sitting on a huge stone and watched out to the ocean. She couldn't see him. He frowned slightly at her because she made him feel a little bit uncomfortable but then an idea hit him and he started walking down the small path.

On his right hand he could see the ruins of that church he had found her in a year ago. She had been tiedto a crucifix, beaten up and that bastard had threatened him to kill her right before his eyes. He had given up on his sword to set her free. Something he hadn't thought would ever be possible for him. But for her it was the easiest thing to do. What had mattered the most was that she was out of the way and safe. He wanted her to accomplish her quest of finding her father. He hadn't cared about his own life but told her to have faith in him. It had given him the strength and determination to survive the whole incident. Later she had saved him, he just couldn't resist her pleas and come back to her instead to give in and go with the crowmen. Dammit, why in the world made she feel him like this again and again?

He slowly made his way to her without making any sound. He wanted to scare her out of her skin. But as he was about to do so she shifted slightly and glanced at him over her shoulder.

'Hi Mugen. Long time no see. How have you been. I just knew you would come back, eventually. Weren't you supposed to be the tough guy who doesn't care about anything or anybody? What are you doing here?' She gave him a pointed look and smirked confidently. That was rare to see him gape at her, speechless. Absolutely priceless.

She was drinking him in. She hadn't seen him for a whole year and he was as beautiful as she remembered him. After they had parted ways she wasn't able to leave the island and go back to where she had started her journey. She felt so lost and lonely and it hadn't taken her very long to figure out that she was in love with him, madly in love with that idiot. What could she have done to stop him? He was long gone and most likely wouldn't come back. But then she had known somehow that this wasn't the end of their joint journey. She had to be patient and simply wait for his return. And now at this very moment she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. He was really back, finally.

With a start he closed his open mouth and she could see that some reply was forming in his eyes. At the moment he opened it again to retort, she leapt up, spun around, and threw herself at him. 'I am so glad you are still alive', she uttered.

He barely was able to stand her unexpected move. She was hugging him tightly around his waist, her face buried in his chest. And then it hit him she was crying in his shirt, hard, and the words she just had said were sinking in his brain. He looked down at her small frame and could see shake her shoulders heavily and feel the grip around his waist tightening. What was he supposed to do now? He had never really known how to react to her tears. He wanted her to stop crying, but how? He was desperate. Her tears weren't an opponent he could defeat with his sword. And then he heard her muffling something in his chest but he couldn't understand it.

'Oi, stop howling. The badass who will defeat me must be born first. What did you just say?'

She couldn't help it and giggled. Here he was as proud as ever, her pirate. She stopped the river of tears and let go off him. She stepped back, breathed in deeply and yelled at him.

'I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT.'

She watched him closely. His wide open eyes, the 'what the...' words forming on his lips, his frozen posture. She gave him the warmest smile she had ever given to someone. And before he could fully recover from his utter shock she closed the gap between them again, pulled his face down to hers and pressed her lips to his. She didn't know from where she got the confidence nor the courage to do so but she had wanted to do exactly this for far too long now.

First, he was totally taken aback to do anything, he could feel her hands on his face, her lips on his. But then his instincts took over. He closed his arms around her small figure, pulling her closer to him and starting to kiss her back. First gently but as the urge grew stronger he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and taking advantage of her as she opened her mouth as a sigh escaped her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her for real. At this very moment her knees gave way. He held her up and grinned down at her broadly. Her face flushed in a gorgeous pink, her eyes almost closed and her lips forming an amazed O. He wanted to see more of her, to taste her more, to feel her. She was the reason he was still around on this planet and he would do anything to hold her close and to make her happy. Was this feeling in his chest what people called love? If it was, he could get used to it, maybe.

'Don't tell me that was your first...?' A genuine, proud, and very charming smirk curved up the corner of his mouth.

She blushed a deep shade of red, nodded embarrassed to her very core and hide her face in his chest again. He couldn't help and laughed out loud. But suddenly he felt her stiffen in his arms and looking over his shoulder at someone behind him. He didn't have to look who it was. He could sense another man was coming closer from behind but there was no danger.

'Too late, buddy, but she is mine now.' He said calmly, in a mocking tone without turning around. He hadn't to because he already knew it was his only friend besides the girl in his arms.

Jin rolled his eyes and shock his head. So typical for his rough friend. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw the happiness in her eyes.

Fuu smiled back at Jin, freed herself from Mugens arms enough to slap one hand over his head.

'OUTCH. And here I thought I heard you say you love me, you little bitch', he snorted out, looking daggers at her and rubbing his skull vigorously.

'Idiot.'

THE END


End file.
